A New Dawn
by Ryu Kifujin
Summary: Tragic two part tale of apart of future Trunk's childhood *1st part is Trunks's POV and 2nd part is Vegeta's POV*
1. Trunk's POV

A New Dawn  
By Ryu Kifujin  
  
Author's note: Ok this is one of my very first fanifics, so take it easy. I have a feeling that Trunks was younger when his father died, but for the sake of the story he is old enough to explain the story through his eyes. Oh, and if you have not figured it out it is Future Trunks I am talking about here.  
  
  
The air in the morning was the best to smell. It was the only time of day that it didn't smell of rotting flesh and blood. I wiped my hands on my pants quickly, so as when my mother came she would not see the dirt and dried blood. For a child my mother said I had hard hands with thick skin, but I would not know, because I have never met another child my age, four that is. My mother also said I was smart for my age, but in this world I guess you have to be. Only the strong and cunning survive.   
  
  
I hear my mother before she comes in sight. She is walking down the stairs now. I promised my mother I would go with her today, event though I never new the man. She comes out of the door and looks into the dawn as I am. It is a simple luxury to take time and "smell the roses" as she would have said, but what are roses? She told me of them in stories before I went to sleep and of this wonderful fancy world of before the androids. Where the ground was not red stained and peace was more common than war. Such silly things she comes up with! Who ever heard of a world at peace?  
  
  
I sense my father near by. Whether he likes to or not I can sense him, though all my life he seems to ignore the fact. He spends less time at home everyday determined to best the androids, but every night I sense him come home and watch over mother and I. He is here now to go with us, though he shows himself not. Something warm touches my shoulder and I look up into the blue eyes of my mother. She has been spending too much time working on this new invention of hers, a time something she called it, for sacks under her pretty eyes have formed. Her blue hair was tied neatly back in a black mourning ribbon. She seems to have to wear them more and more often.   
  
  
She takes my hand and we climb the hill together. I remembered the hill when we buried him here. He was the one we were going to see today too. I had heard the many stories of his heroic deeds and such and how he fought for our freedom. Freedom, I wonder sometimes what it means. My mother says I have never seen true freedom, for I was born into the world with the androids, but when they are beat I will see what it is truly like. I really do want to see.   
  
  
Mother stumbles on the well-beaten path as we climb higher. It is not a hard climb physically, but it is mentally tough on my mother. She is trying to climb and cry at the same time, and we are not event to the top yet. She cries like this all the time; from the loss of water you would think she would be as dry as the lakebeds that are so common now. This is at lest not her worst crying that I have seen. The worst had been when we first climbed the hill. Gohan-san had to carry her, and I had to help his own poor mother. Vegeta, my father, would more than likely have helped her, but he was busy himself. My father would not let anyone help him carry Goku-san's body up the hill he insisted on doing it himself. He said that he not died much like a warrior should, but instead had to fight off a tiny bug. How like my father to say such! It made my mother and Chi-chi-san cry only louder.   
  
  
Voices echo from the top of the hill. I hear that the others are here. As I drag my mother up the hill, Gohan-san runs forward to help us. Gohan-san had always been there for us. When his own father died he had to do twice as much, but when my mother was sick or needed something he was the first person to talk to. As he takes my mother's shoulder I stop and think of how I want to be like him, helping, polite, and a good fighter. I wonder if he would take the time to teach me. Father had trained me some, but I was not really old enough to be very good. I guess he decided he would try again when I was older, but I think Gohan-san would have the patience for me.  
  
  
Chi-chi-san and my mother are standing side by side. They enjoy each other's company very much, event if they don't say much to each other. Gohan-san pulls out the clean smooth stone that he himself made. Goku-san never had a real headstone, so Gohan-san had made one for him. We had come to say our respects and place the stone at the head of his grave. Everyone was here today, Kulilin-san, Yamcha-san, Tenshinhad-san, Chaozu-san, and I event felt Piccolo-san near by. My father lingered and then landed to watch. Gohan-san leaned over to place the stone on the grave of our fallen warrior.  
  
  
Suddenly Gohan-san shook for a moment, and then dropped the stone screaming. He grabbed at his arm. Or as everyone just noticed, were his arm used to be. The blood was so bad that my mother fainted and fell, on Chi-chi-san. Chaos erupted as the two loathed androids laughed and floated not far away. Anger erupted inside me. How dare they hurt us like this! We never did anything to them! My mother's heart was already hurting and now they come to us for more. They had been playing with us for a long time. Hurting us by destroying our homes when they found one and poking at us unfairly. Where was our hero when we needed him most!   
  
  
I saw gold around me for a moment, but so surprised was I that I fell back on my butt and it faded. Mud covered my pants now, but I still wanted to fight, but I could do nothing. Oh how I hated to be helpless! I watched as the all the warriors fought together, but Gohan-san who was trying to stop the bleeding were his arm once was. I turn my head to the sky to see the battle, it was a glob of fighters blurring together, but I could pick out the sounds of flesh on flesh and bone cracking hits. Our bones. We were not doing so well. Stray ki blasts flew every which way. And every time a warrior fell to the ground they got up again and joined back in. Most of it seemed to stay in the air; though the ground was torn by the after shocks.  
  
  
Something hit me from behind. Whether it was a ki blast or a physical punch I could not know, but then all I saw was black.  
  
  
It seemed like minutes later that I woke up. The mud had dried on me, but now there was blood there too. Who's, I will never know. Every bone in body ached and it hurt to move at all. I was at the very bottom of the hill and in another large puddle of mud. My mother was not too far from me. She lay unconscious on top of Chi-chi-san, who also seems unaware of anything. They looked all right from here. The smell of fresh blood lingered in the air along with death. It was dense and made me cough. Blood smeared down my cheeks with sweat as I ran up the hill despite my screaming bones. It had to be late afternoon by now and not a sound could be heard, and I feared the worsted, for I could sense no one.   
  
  
I fell many times on my way up the hill. Scraping, skinning, and ripping my clothes, but to no advil to go faster. The farther up I went the more blood and filth filled my nose. When I reached the top nothing anyone could have told me could have prepared me for what I saw.   
  
  
I paused unable to comprehend. Bodies, all of which were of my good friends. Blood covered every one of them, and not one looked alive. Wait....Gohan-san is over in the corner. He maybe alive. I hoped for him as I run to his side. I shook him and he too was unconscious, probably from the blood loss. He was going to have a nasty scar there on....err....were his arm used to be. I left his sided to look at the others. There was not much of Kulilin-san left other than his torso. Tenshinhad-san lay battered pretty well, and he would only have two eyes now if had been alive. Yamcha-san was rolled over and I rushed over to see if he was alive. I grabbed his large shoulder and pulled him over and screamed for the first time that day. There his face was completely torn off. A ki blast must have hit him right in the face blowing all the skin and some parts of the skull away. The nastiness and senselessness of it all blew me away.  
  
  
The wind blew at me too. It pushed my mud and blood matted hair about. I looked next for Piccolo-san who I really hoped was alive for the dragon balls sake. He was not; it was obvious when you saw him. He had arms laying about him. He had to have regenerated most of them, only to be cut off once more it was the same with his legs, but then there was only one head, which was not, to say the lest, on it's body. Turning away with no hope I forget about the white one, Chaozu-san. He was near Tenshinhad-san, of course. His clothing was in no better shape than the rest; but then again having no insides does not help much here. It was if they had been sucked out of him and then spread on the ground. There was only one-person left I could think of now. My father.  
  
  
He was alone at the edge of the hill. He was a bloody mess, literally. Where all the blood had come from I could not find. He had all his limbs, but minus some hair. His left arm was broken, but nothing seemed to have killed them. He was dead though. You could see the emptiness in his eyes that I had seen so many times that it no longer bothered me, but this was my father, a proud man. I was ashamed to be his son sometimes by the fact I had no pride in really anything I did. Here I vow that I will from now on have pride in everything I do, for the sake of my father, who I never really knew. I will kill those androids for what they have done and stop them, I swear. As I stood from my father I saw what had killed him. In the mass of clothing so mangled in blood I failed to notice the hole in my father's chest where his heart would have been. It had been ripped from him as he from us.   
  
  
I spent my evening on the hill. I dug all the graves with my bare hands. Mother and Chi-chi-san lay safe in the house on an extra bed, and Gohan-san was is the regeneration tank that mother taught me how to use, it was too late for his arm though. I also took the broken stone that was for Goku-san and lay it by his grave. Goku-san was getting some people he new in heaven really soon. Water ran from my eyes. But it was our loss for his gain. My father was next to him, and with all of his other friends to his other side. The dirt mounds were fresh and would need extra dirt later when it sank some, but that was all I could now. I prayed that I too would be as brave as they would have been when my death came, and lastly I prayed that they would rest in peace.  
  
  
It was dawn when I finally left the hill. I was no longer four years old. I felt a lot older. It was a new feeling for me...a new dawn.  
  
  
The end...or is the beginning?  



	2. Vegeta's POV

An Old Dawn's End  
Vegeta style  
By Ryu Kifujin  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my second story that I actually took the time to finish so take it easy on me. People seemed to like the one I wrote before this one. This is the same one as the one before, but totally from Vegeta's point of view. He may act a little out of character, but chalk it up to blood loss or something. By the way, the name of the story is as above, I only labeled it "A New Dawn2" so it would be right by the other one I wrote. Please let me know what you think! I like hearing what you have to say. Oh, and thanks to who ever thought I should write this from Vegeta's point of view; it was a great idea. Sorry it took so long. Now on to the story...  
  
The morning was brisk and the air was fresh...for once. It annoyed me that it was never fresh anymore, not that I didn't like the ever consent smell of blood in the air. Maybe there was more in the air then the normal smell of dying animals and blood. Maybe it was death. Not the kind that I could feel or see in my enemy's eyes right before it happens, but the kind that made every human cry. Mind you, I do mean human.   
  
  
My ears straighten as I hear that ever-annoying brat, my brat, open the door. I stand up from laying on the roof and float above him as he comes completely out of the small half sphere house. There were not many of them left on the Capsule Corporations grounds. The houses were either moved or destroyed in the many battles that were held here. How I long for a more even battle, but noooo Kakorot had to let those petty viruses kill him. Humph.  
  
  
I hear my mate emerge from the sphere too. She had been crying. With my eyes I could plainly see this, but why she had I could not. Maybe it had to do with what we were doing today. Well, not really "we", but more like witness what Kakorot's brat is going to do. I, myself, could find no reason for it. Maybe she was already bored to tears.  
  
  
My arms are crossed as I sense my brat looking for me with his ki. He found me, but I do not mind, it's not very hard to do these days. He didn't look up though...good, it is a mark of a warrior to try and not give away a surprise advantage if you need to attack. Don't let the enemy know you know they are there. I smile to myself. Though I tried to train him young he seemed not to notice the real facts of a warrior. Maybe some of it really did rub off on him. I will try and train him again soon, maybe this very day. How old was he now...four? No matter, it is about time anyway.  
  
  
My mate takes the brat's hand. She babies him too much. Funny though, she seems to lean on him. Maybe it is more for her support than his. There is a ping in my heart. Oh, how I hate that too. I longed to help her, but she was a strong woman and would make it. I follow mutely through the air. Not much I could really do anyway.   
  
  
The air is even, but a hill is not. I watch as she stumbles on the packed dirt road. The Brat helps her smoothly, and they walk again. If he dare let harm fall upon her I will have his tanned hide. He is soft, though, and quite graceful for a sayinjin male. Has to be his mother's side. A grunt leaves my mouth at this thought.  
  
  
Gohan, I believe that is the name of Kakorot's brat, is coming over the edge to help my mate. Same with my brat, if anything happens to her...well you know. Then again if I attack, I will get another lecture on how "cruel" or "hard tempered" I am. That's what I get for protecting my claim. I still don't think my ears can hear as well as they used too.   
  
  
I float downward and land to be closer to the idiot's grave. How stupid of him to leave this planet in such shambles. After those stupid androids came nothing has been the same, but I will best them and put them in their place. He also left me without my sparring partner/punching bag. Though I have to admit, event if it's not out loud, the punching bag put up quite a fight, but not any more. He is gone. Viruses are considered "natural causes of death" and the Dragon Balls were quite useless. When I die, that is if I do, I will give him one good fight in hell. Damn, how I miss those fights.   
  
  
Silence falls over everyone except for the occasional sob from my mate and Kakorot's mate. It's odd how they used to seem so happy, but became so depressed over something so simple as death. I had died before. Damn icebox, Freeza, on Namek killed me, but I am here now. I never really thought about it before, how I died that is. It never really seemed to matter, because I am here now in the present. Kakorot's friends had wished me back and then it was over, I was alive again. I don't really regret dying. It gives you something to think about not that I am one to dwell on one idea. I was pulled back to the living before I ever really completely saw what the after life looked like. Kakorot knows though. He always seems to be one step ahead of me, event in getting killed.  
  
  
Kakorot's brat has brought out what we all have been waiting for, not that I see a purpose for it. It's a smooth stone with the engravings that his son chose to put on it; it's a grave marker of some sort. We all watch while the marker is lowered to the head of the grave.  
  
  
The air shifted. I can feel it. Something is not right. I look up in time to see the sneering androids fire a beam at the stone bearer, and watch it slice his arm cleanly off. They have good aim; I will give them that much. The stone bearer seems in shock as he shakes drops the stone breaking it and then screams. If me ears were not muted before they are now. There is a thud I hear from the edge as I watched my mate fall on Kakorot's mate much to her surprise. Must be the blood. I had to admit the kid was losing a lot of it.  
  
  
I could care less as to what happened to Kakorot's brat though, but when they go and then laugh about us not being able to do anything about them too, that's crossing the line. A very thin line. The people around me must think the same for they too attack, but being the weaklings they were they could do very little damage.   
  
  
Before I got into the thick of the battle I took the time to look at my brat, my son. For some reason I had this feeling I needed to look back. He stood at the edge of the hill drowning in his own anger. It was obvious he was mad with the shades of red the flashed in his eyes. I saw the flash of yellow around him, but he was surprised of it and it faded. I would have thought he would join the battle, but I was wrong. My mate would be sad if he got kill so I did him and her a favor. I knocked him out from behind and pushed him down the hill along with the two girls who had long ago fainted at the sight of the blood. There was plenty of mud at the bottom of the hill so the most they could have were a few bruises. Now the battle was mine. There was a scream and then I felt a ki lower and leave, just great, another one to bury.  
  
  
The air shifted from behind me, but I turned too late to dodge the blow. It hit me in my stomach, with such force that my air left me. How dare...she? Despite the pain in my stomach I noticed that it was #18 that attacked me. It always seemed to be her that had to beat on me. She stood before me with that mock grin, that told you she was going to fight with you, not that I minded all that much. I would win this time. My power level had increased a lot since our last meet.   
  
  
"While you were playing around with the petty women and children I managed to kill a bald headed dude, not to bad looking for dwarf, but he could use some hair though." #18 crossed her arms, and stared at me. The body of Kulilin lay behind her with enough blood for several blood donations. It was he who screamed. Funny though, there were no arms or legs very well attached to the body, but he did not seem to scream when that happened.  
  
  
I laughed, of course, and told her how I didn't care and how I was going to beat her so bad they would need magnets to find all the pieces. Were I come up with stuff I have no idea; it just comes to me. To this day it amazes me at how angry I can get one.  
  
  
She was not happy with this response. Unlike the other fighters I didn't care who they killed. They would torment the others into getting mad by hurting their friends, but this did not work well with me. It was a weakness to be too attached to someone. Then again who am I to say? I have a mate and brat. That is what I have been reduced to, but I feel no shame for some odd reason.  
  
  
I had not worn armor this morning, because I had not expected this battle, so the simple shirt and shorts I wore were not much on the protection side. I will have to start wearing it every day. Then again, I will get that look from my mate that says I am leaving a bad impression on our son. What's wrong with the impression that you work hard, event if it's at killing?  
  
  
#18 interrupted my thoughts and came at me with her left fist. Much to my surprise she disappeared before she got within my reach. She must have moved very fast to do that. #18 of course is made of...well...whatever androids are and I could not sense her. My other senses began doing over time to make up for it. When she comes to my senses again she is on my right. I dove at her with my right fist first. As I expected she moved her head aside so my hand ran through the blonde strings she called hair. The one thing she did not expect was for me to attack again with my left hand. I faked it to try and hit her head, but pushed down and nailed her in the chest. Again she was not happy.   
  
  
She backed away, or rather jumped to the air. I didn't think she would go there, but I was made an easy target like at a firing range. My power flowed in my veins as I powered up with the now famous golden aura. This was the part I love most; as the heat of the battle was on me I lost all really rational thought and became the animal I had been trained to be. A war machine. I was the best, am the best, and will always be the best.   
  
  
Heat from the energy blasts around me that rained on me from above burned my skin slightly, but no heed did I pay. My body was in perfect notion with my thoughts and it moved towards its target. She was surprised as I popped out of the smoke and gave off a little energy of my own, well...maybe a little more than a little.  
  
  
Her skin was scorched, if you could call it skin. As she noticed this she let out a string of curses that could make a mother cry. Not that I am a mother. Father, yes. Mother, no. There is yet another a scream behind us and we both turned to see what is happening. #17 was cramming his two fingers into 3eyes, now two. The man's scream filled our ears like water. The white baby doll was by his side and is begging the android to let go. Of course he did not, did the doll think he was stupid? Tenshinhad, I think his name was, fell to the ground with blood dripping in his other two eyes, clearly dead as the android grabbed at the white doll.   
  
  
#18 who is not far from me yelled to her brother about something like a new technique to try. I wanted to know about this so I watched as well, and #18 and I seem to have a small truce so we could watch. #17 agreed and grabbed the struggling baby doll by throat. Most people would choke him to death, but not #17. He began to make a shield around the small body. Not your normal "block that attack" shield, but a pressure shield. It was a low-pressure shield, making the pressure in the shield lower than want is normal on the planet earth. A sayinjin's body would have changed to fit the new environment, but not an earthling's. He exploded sort of, because there was no pressure holding him together he spilled his guts out, literally. They were all over the place.   
  
  
I now just noticed that weakling Yamacha trying to sneak up behind the androids in an attempt to surprise them. If the androids were dumb enough to fall for such a trick, they deserved the surprise. Not that such a weakling could do much to them. Them were of course not that stupid, and noticed him right away, but did not let him know until it was to late. #18 and #17 turned around and surprised him with a blast to the face that killed him instantly. Like I said before don't let your enemy know you know they are there.   
  
The light from the blasts blinded us for a moment and the blast itself kick, much dust up. Dust, in a few seconds, parted to see the dead warrior. Parts of his face and skull lay by him at the corner of the hill were he had been pushed to by the blasts. The smells of fresh kills filled my nose. Humans find it repulsive, but I like that burnt flesh smell and still warm blood feeling on my hands.   
  
  
#18 turns to me once more and catches me smiling. If there is anyone who could understand my feelings right now it would be the androids. They too loved the same things, but I could not let them kill my...family? What the hell am I thinking? Here I am looking death in the eyes and thinking about my family? Am I crazy? Mental Note: If I make it through this I need to have my head checked.  
  
  
#18 looks at me with a smile that is both sweet and evil, but again before the battle starts I sense another figure approaching. Green man. Must there always be one to interrupt? He lands swiftly and looks silently at Kakorot's brat. The boy had either died of blood loss or had fainted for the same reason. It was hard to tell from the amount of blood on him. His ki had dropped greatly. #17 adverted his attention to the Namekian and #18 and I were lost in looks again.  
  
  
If looks could kill hers would do it. It's now a nasty smile, but in fighting smiling and making rude comments don't last long, because the real fight begins. And begin it did. Right hand slides past her left only to be stopped by her left shoulder and grabbed by her right hand. She swings me around by it, causing the world to blur before my eyes. Before she lets go I grab her with the hand on the wrist she is holding and squeeze. A gasp escapes her mouth. Giving me time enough to swing in from the motion of going around in circles and kick hard into her chest with both my feet. The impact forces her to let go of me and fall back some.  
  
  
My new strength and technique surprise her, but it is no surprise to me. I had been waiting for the day I would kill them. Through her surprised eyes something new appears. A laugh. Not the kind that is funny or makes you want to laugh, but the kind that wants you to cringe and make you wish to be else were. This laugh now becomes audible too and any human would have cringed, but I will not. Not now, not ever.  
  
  
"Fool!" she calls me. A foolish Sayajin. Well maybe I am, but I will not let her call me such. Her eyes twinkle and she powers up more. I can't feel her power, but it is overwhelming for the grass bellow us, on the ground, because it has begun to burn. This can't be! She should have been at full power already! No matter, I had a full battle ahead of me.  
  
  
There is that rush again of the new battle that I feel now. It over takes me and together we fight. Will, strength, endurance, technique, and soul surprising enough. It was what made a warrior. It is what made me a warrior. I will fight for my life, my soul, my wife, my son...my Earth. I now notice in the thick of battle, funny how you notice things then, that these were the things that were important to me. Either that or I hit my head to hard this morning.   
  
  
My fists and feet fit together well in the fight as they worked together. Most the time I didn't event notice if my fist swung out to hit her. It was just natural. Her fists were connecting to my elbows when I blocked, but they hit hard and untiring. Weariness was looking me in the eye. It was closing in on me like darkness on day.  
  
  
Several times I looked over my shoulder when I had a chance to see how the green man was doing. He was the strongest of the weaklings and seemed to be holding his own, but weariness threatened him too. Finally he gave in, paused and #17 swiftly copped his right arm off and heard it thud when it hit the ground. No scream came from him; it must have hurt.   
  
  
I began to breathe heavily involuntarily. Suddenly #18 lashed out with new strength, and fisted me across the face. My mouth filled with the salty-sweat taste of my own blood. My own blood. It had been pasted down from one family to the next, from generation to generation. The royal family's blood. I laughed and spat it on the ground, and I had changed it forever. My son would carry it now however tainted it was.  
  
  
These thoughts crossed my mind quickly as I hit the ground from the punch, and knocked whatever strength I had left in myself out. The androids had more strength then I could ever imagine. #18 landed swiftly on my left arm and I heard the sounds of the bones being cracked beneath the weight. No strength was in me to move. I would die now. I would fight Kakorot again. I almost welcomed it. #18 stopped and did not raise a hand against me.   
  
  
I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the green man fall. Several times it looked as if he lost an arm or a leg, but regenerated it. Now his head was missing; I don't believe he can make another one of those. I was the last of the warriors. No, I take that back, my blood would carry on...Trunks. He would kill them.  
  
  
#18 placed her foot on my chest and pushed the air out of it. More of my blood poured out of my mouth spilling out on my neck and face. My vision began to blur and become fuzzy, but I could still hear #18 talking to me.  
  
  
"The cold heartless warrior has fallen. I can see the death in his eyes; which makes me wonder if he really is heartless." She bends over me as I try to push away. Her cold hand touches my chest just above my heart...no. Her nails push past my skin as a scream leaves my mouth and I feel a quick rip from chest. In her hand she holds my heart. It was beating furiously in her hand, pushing what blood was left in it out on to her hand. I felted heavy and lighted headed at the same time. A thought crossed my mind. If I leave my son he will have to take my place, who would teach him? No matter, Bulma would find some one to train him; she was good at that, a smart woman despite what I say. How I am going to miss her, and I never had the chance to tell how much...though never spoken she knows it.  
  
  
"I guess you do have a heart, but not any more. Any last words Sayinjin?" #18 glanced at me.  
  
  
My whisper is almost not audiable, " My blood will kill you." My eyelids became tons heavier and I laughed at her, "You are going to die!" I laughed again. How funny it was to know she was going to die! I chock as the last of my blood left my body through my mouth.  
  
  
#17 floats over to #18 "What was all that about?"  
  
  
"How am I suppose to know? He was rambling on about blood."   
  
  
"Who's?"  
  
  
"His."  
  
  
The End...of one dawn is the beginning of another. The cycle continues.  



End file.
